


What Are You Doing Christmas Eve?

by crystanagahori



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is too cute and awkward and I love him, Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystanagahori/pseuds/crystanagahori
Summary: Ben wants to ask Rey a really important question.





	What Are You Doing Christmas Eve?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dalzo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalzo/gifts).



_This is stupid,_ Ben thought, glaring at his computer screen. _Really, really stupid._

But her profile photo stared back at him, her bright, happy smile lighting up his entire messaging app, the bright green little button on the photo’s lower right corner tempting him, teasing him. Taunting him.

_She’s online. You’re friends. You can ask. It’s fine._

Was it fine, really? Ben and Rey were friends. Well. Sort of. He knew her because he’d helped out in Phasma’s thesis film, and she’d been hired to play the lead. They’d known each other for more than a year now, but there was a difference between knowing someone and actually being able to call them your friend. And he just didn’t know where he stood on that front. Sure, they had meals and hung out with other people.

But Rey was a theatre major, and theatre majors knew exactly how to talk and draw you into the conversation. They knew how to light up your world with their presence, only you realize you spent an hour talking to someone and not telling them anything back.

Or maybe Ben was just projecting. As difficult as it was to actually have to confidence to talk to her, it was even more difficult to think about what she thought of him. Him and his too awkward too tall self, and him who still, on some occasions, hated himself so much that he locked his doors closed the windows and didn’t get up. She didn’t know those things about him.

Did she care? Did he?

Was he ever going to man up and just ask her?

_Hey,_ he sent. Smooth. Casual. Cool.

_Hey Ben!_ she replied.

_Do you have Christmas plans?_

_Not this year :( Finn and Poe are meeting his family in California, Rose and her sister are travelling this year. I’m all alone!_

His fingers paused over the keys. Over beer one night she’d said that she was an easy person to talk to—if a girl off the street asked her to come with her someplace she would say yes. Well, Ben wasn’t a girl off the street. He was nice, and friendly, a little bit lonely, yes. But ultimately, he didn’t think anyone should be alone for the holidays. And if anyone did the holidays right, it was the Organa-Solos.

So this was for her, really.

_Do you…would you maybe want to come with me to DC for Christmas?_

He didn’t even realize that he was holding a breath. The three little dots on the bottom of his screen were torture. Was she laughing at him? Ignoring him? Had she gone off somewhere else, took a screen shot of their conversation and sent it to their friends because it was funny?

He was ready to tell her all the reasons why coming home with him would be a great idea, all the Christmastime traditions his family still stuck to, all the arguments as to why it would be a good idea.

But Rey beat him to the punch.

_I would love to! Want to talk about it over coffee?_

_Sure._  Ben's heart was beating like he'd run all three flights of steps up to his apartment, and his palms were sweating. He'd always been cool before a test, and then a total emotional mess after. The _usual place?_

_Great! I think it’s my turn to treat you this time. :)_

_I'll put on my shoes._

Ben didn't have any expectations for this. Really, he was just happy she was going to be happy. But as he put on his shoes, he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Who said Christmas wishes didn't come true?


End file.
